Parfum d’Orient
by Umbre77
Summary: Suite à un concours, certains élèves de Poudlard sont envoyés dans différentes écoles du monde pendant les deux premières semaines de Juillet. Pas de chance pour Lily et James, ils sont envoyés ensemble à Istanbul. OS en deux parties !


**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Parfum d'Orient

**Résumé :** Suite à un concours, certains élèves de Poudlard sont envoyés dans différentes écoles du monde pendant les deux premières semaines de Juillet. Pas de chance pour Lily et James, ils sont envoyés ensemble à Istanbul. OS en deux parties !

**Rating :** Bonne question… Pas R, en tout cas. Quoique ? On verra ;)

**Dédicace :** A **Ccilia**, qui m'a introduite dans le monde de Ffnet

A **Clem**, pour m'avoir lue, consolée et j'en passe.

A **Imelda**, pour toutes les merveilles qu'elle me donne et l'inspiration avec !

A **Albane**, pour sa présence bienvenue !

Merci de m'avoir si fidèlement accompagnée dans mes débuts.

**Un grand merci à Westerly Sama pour sa correction !**

Et enfin, aux lecteurs… A vous qui lisez cette fic, j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira !

**Note supplémentaire :** A toutes personnes vivant en Turquie (on sait jamais, il peut y en avoir) et qui pourraient être choquées par les comportements, les tenues, les maisons et j'en passe, je signale aimablement que mon inspiration pour cette histoire est Aladdin, de Walt Disney. Merci de vous montrer compréhensif.

**Note très importante à lire absolument :** Ceci n'est PAS mon retour… Je suis toujours en pause et toujours jusque Juillet… J'étais censé publier ce OS en deux parties en Juillet seulement… mais voilà, je suis en manque de publication et surtout, j'ai besoin de motivation pour terminer ce OS… Et qui de mieux que les lecteurs pour m'y aider ?

Je tiens à rassurer les fans de HPDM, je n'ai pas migré dans le LE/JP indéfiniment… Seulement parfois, on a envie de changer un peu de registre… Sur ce, à toutes et tous… Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Parfum d'Orient_

_Première partie : **Lily **_

* * *

****

La première chose qui attira son attention était la foule compacte, agglutinée devant le panneau d'affichage de sa maison. Surprise, Lily se retint de hurler à tout va si c'était les résultats des examens. Elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas être le cas, après tout, c'était bien trop tôt. Une petite moue sur les lèvres, la jeune fille remit une mèche de cheveux auburn derrière ses oreilles. Elle plissa ses yeux vert émeraude, comme pour mieux voir ce qui attirait ainsi l'attention, mais renonça et décida d'avancer dans la foule. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se donner cette peine. Son pied venait tout juste de se poser sur la marche menant à la salle commune qu'une de ses amies, Alice, se diriga vers elle en courant.

« Lily, Lily ! appelait-elle, se dirigeant vers elle en courant. Tu es prise ! Tu es sélectionnée ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Sélectionnée ? demanda-t-elle, regardant son amie d'un air perdu.

-Pour le voyage de Juillet ! Tu vas à Istanbul ! »

Lily accueillit la nouvelle avec étonnement. Elle n'y pensait même plus, à ce concours. C'était une idée de Dumbledore, comme d'habitude. Il avait décidé de faire passer un concours pour les sixièmes années de Poudlard. Chaque maison devait envoyer deux élèves dans une des écoles sorcières du monde pendant les deux premières semaines de juillet. Le but ? Apprendre la culture sorcière étrangère, officiellement. Officieusement, nouer avec les pays étrangers un lien plus puissant et peut-être trouver des aides contre Voldemort. Bien entendu, les élèves ignoraient leur rôle capital politiquement parlant. Mais Lily, elle, savait que s'ils étaient envoyés, c'était également pour dire aux autres pays que, malgré la guerre, l'Angleterre sorcière n'oubliait pas leurs voisins et amis.

Lorsque, à Pâques, Lily avait passé le test pour être sélectionnée, elle ignorait alors qu'elle serait prise et envoyée à Istanbul. Pourtant, à cette nouvelle, un charmant sourire éclaira son visage mince. Alice, qui la fixait, lui sourit également. Lily était radieuse face à cette nouvelle. Et elle n'en semblait que plus belle, comme le pensèrent bon nombre de jeunes hommes dans la salle.

Lily Evans, fille de Moldus et Gryffondor de son état, était de loin une des plus jolies sixièmes années. Ses longs cheveux cascadant dans son dos en légères boucles, ses yeux émeraude, digne d'un félin et sa peau pâle la rendaient séduisante au possible. Sans oublier ses formes féminines intéressantes, ses longues jambes, sa voix douce… Tout en elle n'était que beauté. Et en plus, elle était gentille. Oui, Lily représentait aux yeux de beaucoup de garçons la fille parfaite. Pourtant, personne n'osait réellement l'aborder pour une sortie. La raison ? La raison venait de hurler de joie à pleins poumons dans la salle. Lily fit la moue aussitôt et regarda son fauteur de troubles détesté : James Potter.

Depuis le premier jour, cet enquiquineur lui tournait autour. Depuis le premier jour, il lui souriait d'un air charmeur, essayait de la séduire. Et depuis le premier jour, ce petit Sang-pur arrogant jurait qu'elle était à lui et à personne d'autre ! Lily l'en détestait ! De quel droit se l'appropriait-il ? De quel droit décidait-il qu'elle était à lui ? Depuis le premier jour, Lily se chamaillait avec lui. Il était tout ce qu'elle détestait : Il était prétentieux, arrogant, macho, impoli, effronté, irrespectueux… Elle en passait et des meilleurs ! James Potter était tout sauf l'homme de ses rêves. Et pourtant, elle devait admettre qu'il avait son charme. Ses yeux chocolat, toujours rieurs. Sa peau mate, son sourire enjôleur. Sa carrure, ses cheveux noirs qui allaient dans tous les sens… Sa taille, sa force… Oui, James Potter était beau. Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui attirait l'œil des jeunes filles. Cette élégance naturelle, ce charisme étonnant… Mais il restait un petit idiot suffisant. Et Lily n'allait certainement pas se faire avoir par ses manières de beau parleur.

« Potter ! dit-elle de sa voix la plus sévère. Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit ! Les cinquièmes années révisent pour leur dernière buse !

-Oh, je t'en prie, Evans ! fit ce dernier. On s'en fiche ! On va à Istanbul !

-On ? fit Lily, un frémissement d'effroi la parcourant.

-Et oui, collègue, fit le jeune homme, lui offrant un sourire ravi. Toi et moi ! Rien que tous les deux ! Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily dut se rattraper à la rambarde des escaliers.

« Oui, dit-elle. Merdeveilleux ! »

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée et Lily n'avait passé qu'une journée en compagnie de James Potter et pourtant, elle avait déjà envie de le tuer ! Après leur sortie de Poudlard, les deux étudiants avaient été directement dirigés vers Bristol où un paquebot sorcier les attendait pour les amener à Istanbul. Lily en avait été plus que ravie. Elle n'avait jamais pris ce moyen de transport et elle savait que c'était plus qu'agréable, selon les dires d'Alice. Seul ennui : James Potter. Encore et toujours lui. Ils avaient fait le voyage jusqu'à la ville portuaire sans trop se disputer, mais à peine arrivé sur les quais, James avait fait une gaffe. Il avait osé rabrouer un marin qui la regardait. Elle n'avait pas aimé le regard de l'homme sur lui, mais elle détestait encore plus que James crie haut et fort qu'elle était à lui. La scène s'était terminée par une gifle et par une Lily montant sur le bateau d'un pas vif. James, lui, monta le petit pont avec une main sur sa joue rougie.

Quand ils furent sur le bateau, ils furent accueillis par le capitaine en personne qui s'empressa de leur donner le règlement du bateau. Pas de magie à bord. C'était aussi simple que ça ! Lily n'en avait pas été surprise. Un sort pouvait, après tout, déstabiliser le bateau. Mieux valait éviter une catastrophe maritime ! Tout en parlant avec le capitaine, ils avaient été amenés dans leur cabine. Et là, ça avait de nouveau dérapé.

« Capitaine, avait dit Lily. Je ne veux pas paraître pointilleuse mais… Pourquoi y a-t-il deux couchettes dans cette cabine ?

-Mais parce que vous êtes deux ! » avait répondu l'homme.

Lily avait froncé les sourcils puis avait regardé son voisin avec effroi.

« Vous voulez dire que je vais… Non !

-Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, mais vos places ont été réservées tardivement. Trop pour que nous ayons deux cabines de libre. Il faudra vous en accommoder. Le voyage ne sera pas bien long ! »

Lily crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. James Potter et elle, dans la même cabine ! A peine le capitaine était-il parti qu'elle avait mis les points sur les i !

« Je ne veux pas que tu me parles, je ne veux pas que tu me regardes et tout se passera bien ! Je te préviens, Potter ! Un seul regard dans la salle de bain ou dans mes affaires et même ta médicomage de mère ne pourra pas te soigner ! »

Et sans attendre, elle était allée se promener sur le pont. Sa mauvaise humeur était vite partie quand elle avait vu les marins larguer les amarres. Les paquebots sorciers n'étaient pas comme les paquebots moldus. Loin de là ! Le cœur battant la chamade, elle observa les sorciers lancer tous les sorts nécessaires autour du bateau. Un sort de dissimulation en premier lieu, puis la barrière magique pour empêcher tout sorcier de tomber par-dessus bord. Quand ce fut fait, les marins sautèrent à bord. Le capitaine leva sa baguette vers le ciel et dix-huit ouvertures s'ouvrirent, à gauche et à droite du bateau. Il y eut un bruit de flottement et dix-huit ailes aux plumes blanches étincelantes surgirent. Accrochée à la rambarde comme bon nombre de sorciers, les yeux brillants, Lily regarda les ailes commencer à battre doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Dans le port, aucun moldu ne prêta attention au paquebot qui s'envolait. Le vent se fit légèrement sentir lors du décollage, mais Lily savait qu'un sort empêcherait les sorciers d'en ressentir les effets pendant le voyage. Et en effet, peu de temps après, alors qu'ils étaient dans le ciel, l'effet du vent disparut totalement.

Des enfants regardaient toujours le décor, les yeux brillants de joie. Lily, elle, ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Elle regardait les ailes, puis le ciel, puis la mer en dessous d'elle. Rien n'était plus beau. Elle vit un avion passer non loin d'eux et elle rit en constatant qu'ils allaient plus vite que l'aéroplane. Décidément, le monde sorcier ne cesserait jamais de lui plaire ! Depuis qu'elle y était arrivée, elle ne cessait de faire des découvertes extraordinaires ! Et elle ne s'en lassait pas ! Loin de là ! Les yeux brillants, un large sourire, Lily regardait tous les enfants qui couraient, jouaient, sous l'œil de leurs parents. Comment imaginer qu'une guerre menaçait cette paix si confortable ? Pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. Ce Lord Voldemort était plus menaçant que jamais.

Cette pensée avait assombri la jeune fille qui s'était décidée à retourner dans sa cabine, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier que James Potter ne profitait pas de son absence pour aller fouiller dans ses sous-vêtements. Elle le découvrit couché sur son lit, semblant endormi. Il avait posé ses lunettes sur une table basse et son visage détendu était présenté au plafond. La jeune fille avait eu une moue boudeuse. Il semblait tellement gentil, comme ça. Tellement sympathique… Mais c'était faux, elle le savait mieux que personne ! Il suffisait de voir les blagues stupides qu'il faisait pour le comprendre.

Et pourtant, parfois… Il faisait preuve de maturité. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait vu aider les premières années en difficultés en cours ou encore réconforter une ancienne conquête de son tombeur de meilleur ami, cet entêté de Sirius Black. Elle l'avait souvent surpris à faire des caresses et des remarques tendres aux chats présents dans la salle commune. Et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait défendu les plus faibles… Pourtant, quand il était avec elle, sa maturité s'envolait pour ne laisser qu'un gamin stupide.

« L'amour rend idiot ! », lui avait dit Alice.

Mais elle doutait des sentiments du Gryffondor. S'il l'aimait vraiment, n'essaierait-il pas justement de lui prouver qu'il était quelqu'un de mûr, de réfléchi ? Et puis de toutes façons, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire, du comportement de James Potter ? Qu'il change ne changerait de toute façon rien, elle ne l'aimait pas, point barre ! Pourtant, les yeux de Lily s'égarèrent sur son corps élancé et détendu.

'_Pfu ! _fit-elle, agacée_. C'est n'importe quoi !'_

Et elle préféra sortir.

Les jours suivant leur départ, elle préféra l'éviter un maximum. Après tout, ils allaient devoir passer deux semaines ensemble, rien qu'ensemble… Autant l'éviter le plus possible autant qu'elle le pouvait. Mais le soir, elle était bien obligée de venir dans sa cabine pour le voir en face. Etonnamment, il dormait toujours. Lily ne se souvenait même pas de l'avoir vu éveillé depuis que le bateau avait décollé. Il ne venait même pas au restaurant avec elle. Quand mangeait-il et quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. James Potter dormait. Encore et encore et encore. Si bien qu'après trois jours, elle en eut assez. C'était une chose d'être seule parce qu'elle l'évitait, cela en était une autre d'être seule parce que James Potter dormait à longueur de journée !

Ainsi, le fameux quatrième jour, elle finit par le secouer.

« Potter ! Potter, réveille-toi, bon sang ! Tu dors tout le temps, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? »

Le concerné ne fit que gronder.

« Non ! Laisse-moi dormir, bon sang ! »

Et il rejeta sa main avec dédain.

Lily pinça aussitôt les lèvres et, avec autorité, rejeta les couvertures du Gryffondor.

« Ça suffit, maintenant ! Lève-toi ! Potter ! »

Il grogna encore et ouvrit deux yeux fatigués et flous.

« Bon sang, Evans, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Lily plissa les yeux, croisant les bras.

« Mais je ne veux rien de toi ! lui dit-elle.

-Alors laisse-moi dormir ! » répliqua James.

Et il lui tourna de nouveau le dos. Lily en fut plus que choquée. James Potter qui l'envoyait balader ? Dans quelle dimension était-elle tombée ? Elle resta un long moment interdite, devant ce dos musclé, regardant la chemise de James Potter comme si c'était la chose la plus stupéfiante du monde.

« Evans, je sais que j'ai un beau dos et, par extension, un beau cul, mais j'essaye de dormir, va mater quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Outrée, Lily tapa du pied et sortit de la cabine en claquant la porte. Non mais quel culot, ce Potter !

* * *

L'air avait changé. Elle en était consciente, car il faisait plus chaud et moins humide. La terre était en vue et elle le savait. Elle le sentait, comme bon nombre de passagers. En fait, comme tous sauf un qui dormait, encore et toujours. Comment diable Potter faisait-il pour dormir ainsi ? Depuis leur dernière conversation, il était resté étendu, dans la même position. Et il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il avait juste dormi. Heureusement pour elle, il ne ronflait pas ! Si cela avait été le cas… Elle n'aurait pas résisté et l'aurait tué !

Penchée sur la rambarde, les cheveux aux vents, Lily poussa un soupir. Pourquoi, de tous les sixièmes années des Gryffondor, avait-elle du tomber sur James Potter ?

Un bâillement sonore la coupa de ses pensées. Se retournant, elle fut surprise de voir le sujet de ses pensées sur le pont. Le garçon s'était changé, ayant enfilé un pantalon élégant, une chemise blanche sans aucun défaut et des chaussures noires parfaitement cirées. Ses cheveux noirs, encore et toujours dans tous les sens, étaient encore un peu humides d'une douche qu'il venait de prendre et sa peau hâlée semblait encore un peu mouillée. Le Gryffondor, inconscient d'être observé, s'étendit, regardant le ciel. Lily déglutit. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était si… grand ! Mais quand avait-il autant grandi ?

'_Il est comme tous les hommes, Evans… Il a grandi, en son temps… Contrairement à ce que tu crois, ce n'est plus le petit garçon de onze ans qui soulevait ta jupe !'_

Lily se sentait confuse. C'était vrai qu'il avait grandi ! Et bien grandi ! Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs d'enfant pour devenir plus dur, plus adulte. En fait, terriblement adulte ! Mais il n'avait que seize ans ! Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu des garçons avoir l'air aussi 'adulte' à leur âge.

« Potter ! » murmura-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

James sursauta et se tourna vers elle. Elle rougit quand elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait entendue et qu'il venait vers elle.

« Un problème, Evans ? »

'_Mais… Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il Evans, maintenant ? Avant, c'était tout le temps Lily…'_

« Heu… Tu es réveillée ! dit-elle, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Bien vu, fit le jeune homme, s'appuyant sur la balustrade. On arrive, alors j'ai préféré émerger.

-E…Emerger ? »

James eut un sourire en coin qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, jusqu'à présent. Un sourire moqueur.

« Les potions d'hibernation, tu connais ? J'ai préféré la prendre plutôt que de m'ennuyer à attendre notre arrivée… »

Il se retourna, posant son dos contre la rambarde et renversant la tête en arrière, regardant ainsi le ciel. Lily, elle, sentit un grand froid s'installer en elle. Depuis quand était-il aussi distant ? Elle n'avait pas fait attention… Mais surtout, pourquoi ?

« Potter, dit-elle. Tu… »

James releva un sourcil, la regardant.

« Je quoi ? fit-il, attendant la suite.

-Tu es différent », dit-elle, rougissant légèrement.

James eut un sourire. Un sourire presque rêveur.

« Alors tu as remarqué ? dit-il, amusé. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en rendrais compte… »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? fit-elle, agressivement.

-Range tes griffes, tigresse, dit-il. Ce n'est pas un reproche. Figure-toi qu'en fin d'année, j'ai eu une… révélation.

-Une révélation, vraiment ? fit-elle. Et quelle révélation monsieur l'idiot a-t-il eu ? »

James sourit et la regarda narquoisement.

« Je t'ai aimée pendant presque six ans, Evans, dit-il. Mais voilà… Tu m'as rejeté, pendant six ans. Maintenant, j'en ai… assez. »

Lily leva un sourcil, frissonnant pourtant sous son regard.

« Assez ? dit-elle.

-Tu es inintéressante, dit-il soudainement. Il m'a fallu le temps de le voir… Mais l'important, c'est de l'avoir vu à temps… »

Lily écarquilla les yeux. _Inintéressante ?_

« Je… Quoi ? » fit-elle.

James eut un petit rire.

« Tu m'as bien compris, Evans. Je ne vais plus te courir après. C'est lassant… Et tu ne m'intéresses plus. Plus du tout ! »

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien n'en sortit.

« Sur ce, Evans, dit-il. Bonne journée ! Je vais ranger mes valises. Istanbul est en vue… »

Lily ne répondit rien.

_**Inintéressante ?**_

* * *

Ils venaient de débarquer dans le port d'Istanbul, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit. Un homme vêtu d'un costume anglais et d'une petite barbe blanche les avait abordés et, sans attendre, les avait emmenés. Il les avait faits monter dans une petite voiture au verre teinté. A l'intérieur, bien entendu, ils eurent tellement de place pour s'asseoir que Lily en profita pour se mettre le plus loin possible de James. Elle se sentait mal, depuis leur conversation. Il y avait toujours ces mots dits si froidement qui résonnaient en elle.

'_Tu es inintéressante… Et tu ne m'intéresses plus. Plus du tout !'_

Comme ça lui faisait mal ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi en était-elle touchée ? Elle ne l'aimait pas ! Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé ! Qu'il la poursuive avec son sourire prétentieux en passant sa main dans ses cheveux… Rien ne l'avait plus énervée que ça ! Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi avait-elle le cœur qui se serrait face à son indifférence ?

'_Tu as cru que tu l'aurais pour toi indéfiniment, Lily ? _se moqua sa conscience_. Et bien non, que crois-tu ? Cela fait six ans qu'il te poursuit, six ans que tu lui dis non et que tu l'insultes ! Et tu pensais qu'il allait t'attendre, continuer d'essayer ? Mais c'est déjà miraculeux qu'il ait patienté six ans ! Six ans sans espoir… Il aurait du renoncer bien plus tôt ! Il fallait lui dire oui !_

_-Lui dire oui ? Non mais, n'importe quoi ! Je ne veux pas sortir avec ! Je ne l'aime pas !_

_-C'est ça… Et menteuse, avec ça !'_

Lily fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque l'homme en face d'eux leur tendit un objet. James et elle le regardèrent.

« C'est un Portoloin, dit l'homme, indifférent à leur air idiot. Notre école n'est pas à Istanbul même…

-Bizarre, je ne l'aurais jamais cru », fit James, narquois.

Il plaça pourtant sa main sur l'objet et Lily s'empressa de faire de même. Aussitôt, ils sentirent la sensation familière et disparurent pour réapparaître, bien plus loin. Lily manqua de tomber, mais un bras solide la rattrapa. Passer de la position assise dans une voiture à la position debout sur un sol mou n'était pas évident ! Ouvrant les yeux, la jeune fille sursauta en se découvrant dans les bras de James. Elle rougit ('_Tiens, pourquoi tu rougis, si tu ne l'aimes pas ?_') et s'écarta vivement, replaçant sa jupe longue convenablement. James s'en désintéressa pourtant pour regarder autre chose, ses yeux brillants d'intérêt. Lily, quant à elle, se tourna dans la même direction et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

Ils étaient dans le désert. Très exactement, devant une Oasis ! Et quelle oasis ! Des bâtisses magnifiques s'élevaient, révélant l'architecture orientale dans toute sa gloire. Des coupoles, des arcs, des colonnes en profusion et partout ! Et les couleurs ! Que de couleurs ! Lily en était enchantée. Elle ne savait plus où regarder, ses yeux dévorant chaque construction.

« Merlin ! dit-elle. Mais c'est gigantesque ! C'est encore plus grand que Poudlard ! »

A ses côtés, James eut un sourire amusé. L'homme devant eux se racla la gorge.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre », dit-il.

Les deux adolescents lui emboîtèrent le pas sans discuter. L'entrée était juste en face d'eux, d'immenses portes de bois attachées à des piliers eux-mêmes retenus à une muraille impressionnante signalant le chemin à prendre. Pourtant, l'homme n'alla pas par là, mais devant une maisonnette à côté. Lily et James entrèrent avec lui. Dedans se trouvaient trois femmes et trois hommes. Ils s'emparèrent des deux anglais, les amenant dans deux pièces attenantes.

Lily fut un instant effrayée d'être séparée ainsi de James, mais elle ne protesta pas. Elle se vit enlever ses vêtements sans oser se plaindre et se retrouva plongée dans un bain chaud à la senteur agréable. Les trois femmes, toutes trois vêtues 'à la manière orientale', la regardaient en souriant. Elles prirent soin de la laver avec une dévotion qui gênait presque la jeune fille. Elle n'avait plus été lavée par quelqu'un depuis la petite enfance et elle eut beaucoup de mal à se laisser tripoter par des femmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, elle laissa leurs mains expertes passer sur sa peau, lui procurant des frissons de bien-être. Après tout, elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir l'habitude. Lily se relaxa, attendant de voir ce qu'on lui réservait. Après le bain, on l'aida à sortir et une des femmes l'enroula dans une grande serviette blanche. Pendant que deux femmes séchaient ses longs cheveux, l'une d'elle la regardait d'un air songeur.

« Vous avez de jolis yeux, dit-elle en anglais, avec un accent assez prononcé. Le vert est votre couleur… »

Et, d'un mouvement du poignet, elle fit apparaître des vêtements d'un beau vert émeraude, ainsi que des bijoux somptueux. Deux anneaux d'or pour ses oreilles et un collier d'émeraudes destiné à enserrer son cou avec noblesse. Lily laissa la dame les lui passer et s'admira dans le grand miroir face à elle. La serviette sur ses cheveux disparut, les laissant totalement secs, à sa grande surprise. Ils avaient une légère ondulation, tombant en élégantes boucles sur ses épaules. On lui passa alors une sorte de petit top vert laissant son ventre nu libre. Aucune bretelle ne le tenait et Lily se sentit rougir en pensant qu'elle allait se promener dans cette tenue. Un large pantalon tombant suffisamment bas que pour montrer son nombril à l'avant mais allant haut à l'arrière ('Heureusement ! Non mais !') fut passé sur elle en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en aurait fallu pour l'enfiler, une émeraude venant se placer dans son nombril et tenant par magie. De petites et légères chaussures au bout recourbé apparurent sur ses pieds et un voile léger fut posé sur son nez, couvrant à moitié son visage.

Les trois femmes la poussèrent devant le miroir et Lily écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, charmée par la vision qu'elle avait devant elle. Certes, on remarquait nettement qu'elle n'était pas orientale, mais la pâleur de sa peau d'anglaise s'harmonisait parfaitement avec les couleurs éclatantes de ses vêtements. Quand elle eut terminé de se vêtir, une veste aux manches légères et aux couleurs plus claires que celle du reste du vêtement fut passée sur ses épaules.

« Veste obligatoire ! lui dit une des femmes. Tenue extérieure ! A l'intérieur… Pas obligatoire. »

Lily hocha de la tête avec reconnaissance et se laissa entraîner vers une petite chaise où on l'installa. Deux des femmes s'approchèrent et la parfumèrent pour ensuite la maquiller avec délicatesse, soulevant de temps à autre le voile couvrant sa bouche pour s'occuper de celle-ci. Quand elles eurent terminé, elles lui montrèrent le résultat et Lily poussa un cri d'exclamation qui les fit rire.

A coups de noir et de vert, les femmes avaient produit un vrai miracle. Jamais Lily ne s'était doutée de la beauté qu'elle pouvait dégager, surtout grâce à ses yeux. La félinité de son regard avait été accentuée par le crayon et la poudre émeraude, sur ses paupières ou sous ses yeux. Sans oublier ses cils que les dames avaient maquillé et orienté vers le côté extérieur de son visage. Elle commençait tout doucement à comprendre pourquoi certains garçons la sifflaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Alors que Lily se regardait avec un air ébahi, une des femmes la prit par la main pour la tirer vers la pièce de l'entrée. Là, l'homme qui les avait accueillis s'y trouvait, vêtu cette fois d'une robe et d'un turban. Il salua Lily avec respect, aucune expression ne disant ce qu'il pensait d'elle et de sa tenue. Ce ne fut pas aussi simple venant de James. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, il resta un instant immobile face à elle et Lily crut que peut-être, elle n'était pas si inintéressante que ça. Mais James se contenta de la fixer puis se détourna.

Elle par contre, ne se gêna pas, sous les moqueries de sa conscience. Il fallait avouer que les vêtements orientaux de James lui allaient à merveille. Un pantalon au jambes bouffante vers la fin et épousant ses formes ('quelle jolie paire de fesses…' 'La ferme, toi !') à merveille, des chaussures un peu comme les siennes, une veste lui arrivant presque aux genoux et ouverte, laissant voir son torse musclé. Il n'y avait pas de manches et de gros bracelets d'or entouraient ses poignets. Sur sa tête était posé un élégant turban cachant ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés. Sa peau basanée s'harmoniait parfaitement avec la couleur crème de sa tenue et Lily dut admettre que sa conscience avait raison : il était plus que bien foutu, le petit Potter.

'_Pas si petit que ça, d'ailleurs…'_

Ce fut leur accompagnateur qui la sortit de sa séance 'matons les fesses de James Potter' par une légère secousse sur son épaule. Lily s'aperçut alors qu'il avait ouvert la porte et attendit qu'elle sorte. S'excusant, elle s'empressa de sortir, passant devant James pour s'éviter de 'replonger'. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta rapidement, l'air stupidement surpris.

« Heu, fit-elle, n'osant pas approcher. Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? »

L'homme sortit de la maison après James, lui souriant d'un air compréhensif.

« Ce sont vos moyens de transport jusqu'au bureau du directeur… »

Lily lança un regard à James. Celui-ci arborait un petit sourire moqueur.

« On a peur Evans ?

-Pfu ! fit la jeune fille. N'importe quoi ! »

Le brun secoua la tête et s'approcha de leurs moyens de transports. Ceux-ci étaient grands. Haut d'environs quatre mètres, ils devaient facilement peser dans les dix tonnes. Leurs grandes oreilles bougeaient joyeusement dans le léger vent et leurs petites queues frétillaient d'impatience pendant que leurs immenses trompes se balançaient d'avant en arrière.

« Heu, fit Lily, regardant un des animaux. Je ne suis pas sûre que…

-Mais si ! fit leur guide. Ils sont très fiables et très confortables, vous verrez ! »

Il frappa dans ses mains et les deux éléphants se plièrent, se retrouvant dans une position pouvant les aider à monter sur leur dos. Ce qui était encore sacrément haut. Le Guide se dirigea près d'un des éléphants, faisant signe à Lily de le suivre. Il plia légèrement ses genoux, positionnant ses mains pour lui faire la courte échelle. Lily hésita, mais finit par accepter, se retrouvant en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire sur un petit siège, à dos d'éléphant. Elle poussa un petit cri quand il se redressa et s'accrocha fort aux cordes mises à disposition. James, lui, monta souplement sur leur monture, un large sourire sur son visage. Il eut un air ravi quand l'éléphant se mit debout.

« Crie pas Evans… C'est marrant !

-Si tu le dis », répliqua Lily, boudeuse.

La vérité, c'est que c'était vraiment amusant. Les éléphants ne semblaient même pas gêner par leur présence et ils bougeaient leurs grandes oreilles joyeusement. L'homme qui les accompagnait se racla la gorge, les deux élèves devant baisser la tête pour le regarder.

« Je tiens à vous signaler que c'est pour nous un véritable plaisir et honneur d'accueillir deux élèves d'une des écoles les plus réputées d'Angleterre. Aussi, pour l'occasion, un accueil royal vous a été préparé.

-Un accueil royal ? » demanda James, surpris.

L'homme sourit.

« Vous comprendrez quand nous aurons passé les portes… »

Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard presque effrayé.

« Voilà qui promet beaucoup de choses », fit pensivement James.

Lily, elle, regardait l'homme devant lui. Il émit un étrange bruit et se mit à marcher vers les grandes portes. Aussitôt, de leur pas lourd mais puissant, les éléphants se mirent en marche. Lily retint un cri de justesse. Elle remarqua que son voisin en semblait enchanté. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient de joie et un sourire éblouissant éclairait son visage.

'_Il est vraiment beau'_, pensa Lily.

Elle se secoua quand elle entendit les portes devant elle s'ouvrirent. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de rêvasser et encore moins sur Potter. Ils allaient entrer dans la ville. Où plutôt, dans l'école, étant donné que c'était censé être une école… Et puis, ce n'était pas si désagréable, de chevaucher un éléphant. Elle se sentait étrangement… Puissante et protégée. D'une main douce, Lily caressa le dos de sa monture, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir eu peur. Des clameurs la sortirent de son attendrissement. Devant elle s'étendait une longue rue montant vers ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de palais. La rue était noire de monde ! Des millions de gens applaudissaient, criaient sous leur passage. Ils étaient vraiment contents de les voir et Lily se demandait pourquoi. La renommée de Poudlard ? Peut-être… Il était vrai que l'école était une des plus célèbres.

En regardant les personnes dans la rue, Lily remarqua qu'ils étaient une grande majorité de jeunes. Et ils étaient si nombreux ! Elle avait lu quelque part que l'école de Turquie accueillait les sorciers des pays arabes, sans distinction et sans aucune restriction. Les conflits des pays n'étaient pas pris en compte pour l'admission d'un élève. Seule la magie prédominait. Cependant, l'école était tout de même 'divisée' en pays. Chaque nation avait son quartier, son bâtiment scolaire. Ce qui expliquait la véritable ville qui se tenait devant eux et dans laquelle ils entraient de ce pas d'éléphant.

Pourtant, au centre de cette mégapole se trouvait l'école, la vrai, l'unique, dans laquelle les élèves d'exception étaient placés. Ces élèves, de ce qu'en savait Lily, n'y entraient qu'à l'âge de quinze ans, après avoir passé leurs buses. Les meilleurs y étaient conduits. Ils étaient l'élite de leurs pays, l'élite de leurs écoles. Et c'était là qu'on allait les placer, James et elle. Sur le coup, Lily eut un peu peur. Elle avait peur de s'éloigner de la seule personne qu'elle connaissait. Surtout que James n'était plus si insupportable. Être avec lui ne devait pas être pénible, s'il n'était plus vaniteux…

Tournant la tête vers lui, Lily sentit un sentiment de colère l'envahir. James Potter était occupé à faire des signes et des œillades à la populace, l'air charmeur.

'_Chassez le naturel… Et il revient en éléphant !'_

La jeune fille secoua la tête, mais elle remarqua bien vite que son immobilité risquait de la faire paraître grossière aux yeux de ses hôtes. Elle se permit alors un petit sourire timide et quelques signes restreints. Au moins, elle n'était pas debout sur son éléphant à remuer les bras comme une demeurée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son voisin. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et préféra regarder les bâtiments autour d'elle. Ils étaient tous richement travaillés. Visiblement, cette ville pouvait se vanter d'être la plus stylée du monde arabe. Chaque quartier avait sa particularité. Sa couleur, son type de coupole ou d'arabesque. Et que dire des rues, des marchés qu'elle apercevait au loin. Elle se serait presque crue dans Aladdin, mais en une version plus artistique.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient dans la ville et que James Potter se donnait en spectacle, elle admira chaque détail. L'odeur du sable, de l'orient, emplissait ses narines et déjà, elle adorait ça. Elle aperçut des chameaux, attachés près d'une maison, ou encore des cavaliers sur des chevaux galopant auprès d'eux. Elle s'aperçut bien vite que c'était pour attirer son attention qu'ils faisaient ça et elle rit en voyant une jeune élève de onze ans lui faire des signes frénétiques. Bon… James Potter faisait tomber toutes les filles dans les pommes, mais au moins, elle n'était pas en reste… Ce qu'elle avait envie de lui lancer un sort, à ce perroquet ! Elle s'amusa un instant à l'imaginer en perroquet et rit un instant avant de préférer se détourner de lui. Le ridicule ne tuait pas, mais elle avait l'envie folle de changer ce dicton !

Ce fut l'arrivée à l'école centrale qui empêcha James Potter de se faire jeter de son éléphant par une Lily rouge de honte. Les deux animaux passèrent une porte gigantesque qui se referma à leur passage, les isolant ainsi de la foule derrière eux. Une autre foule les attendait, mais ils étaient plus calmes. Un homme au charisme étonnant était placé au centre et les élèves l'entouraient dans une formation en demi-lune. L'ouverture laissée permettait aux éléphants d'avancer suffisamment près pour que Lily et James n'aient pas trop de chemin à parcourir à pied et suffisamment loin pour que les bêtes puissent s'arrêter sans piétiner un élève dans la manœuvre.

Dans un mouvement bien coordonnée, les deux éléphants stoppèrent et s'abaissèrent, laissant à James et Lily l'occasion de descendre. Tous deux se rejoignirent dés qu'ils eurent touché le sol et regardèrent l'homme devant eux. Ils s'en approchèrent d'un pas lent et hésitant.

« Bienvenu parmi nous, amis anglais, dit l'homme dans leur langue, avec un léger accent. Vous avez été désignés comme étant les deux élèves les plus brillants de votre promotion et, de ce fait, nos invités dans notre grande école. J'espère de tout cœur que votre séjour vous comblera. »

Il les salua poliment et Lily et James l'imitèrent. L'homme leur sourit et fit un mouvement de la main. Une jeune fille et un jeune garçon se détachèrent aussitôt du groupe. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés dans le style de James et Lily, mais en noir et blanc. C'était visiblement leur uniforme. La jeune fille vint se poster près de Lily, mais c'était uniquement James qu'elle regardait. Elle avait le teint mat des orientaux et de longs cheveux noirs retenus en une natte serrée. Ses yeux chocolat détaillaient le corps du Gryffondor avec gourmandise et Lily se retint de lui dire d'être un peu plus modérée.

Le jeune homme, par contre, ne regardait aucun des deux. Il fixait avec un respect étonnant l'homme au centre de la cours.

« Ces deux élèves sont nos représentants auprès de vous. Ce sont également les deux meilleurs élèves de cette école. Notre représentant masculin guidera l'élève masculin et la logique vous renseigne sur le rôle de notre représentante féminine. Ils s'appellent Elias et Emira. Je suis quant à moi le directeur et j'espère ne pas avoir à vous voir trop souvent… »

Les élèves eurent des sourires polis à son trait d'esprit. James eut un air innocent et Lily lui lança un regard 'Tu as compris ce qu'il vient de dire ? Pas de conneries !'.

« Je vous souhaite un bon séjour ! »

Sur ce, il tapa dans ses mains et tous les élèves se dispersèrent, malgré l'envie qu'ils avaient de rester auprès d'eux. Lily, elle, se tourna vers Emira qui, déjà, souriait à James.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-James Potter, dit le Gryffondor. Et elle, c'est Lily Evans.

-Enchantée », dit Emira, ne regardant pourtant que James.

Elias leva les yeux au ciel et Lily remarqua avec un certain choc qu'ils étaient bleus. C'était rare, un garçon de ce pays avec les yeux bleus. Elias remarqua son observation et, devant un James et une Emira étonnée, s'inclina devant Lily.

« Je suis enchanté également, dit-il d'une voix basse et douce. Notre directeur nous a désignés comme étant vos guides pendant toute la durée de votre séjour. Nous allons commencer par vous faire visiter l'école, ensuite, Emira vous montrera votre dortoir et je montrerais le mien à James. Est-ce bien ? »

Lily hocha de la tête et prit le bras qu'il lui tendait. Il avait l'air d'être calme et sympathique. Tout le contraire de Potter !

'_La mauvaise foi à l'état pur'_, la nargua sa conscience.

Lily grogna contre elle-même. C'était n'importe quoi ! Potter était un crétin, un insupportable et vulgaire sorcier ! Il ne pensait qu'à s'amuser, qu'à perturber la tranquillité des autres ! Il était égocentrique, macho et tellement d'autres choses !

'_Et mignon, sympathique à ses heures, plaisantin, brillant…'_

Ce furent les escaliers qui l'empêchèrent de se gifler elle-même pour se punir de telles pensées. Derrière eux, Emira piaillait aux côtés de James, lui disant Lily ne savait trop quoi au sujet d'elle-même. Visiblement, le Gryffondor lui avait tapé dans l'œil !

Mais les escaliers qu'ils gravissaient attirèrent soudain son attention. C'était un perron gigantesque qui contenait facilement une trentaine de marches de marbre blanc. Elles menaient directement à une immense porte ouverte, laissant entrevoir une cour intérieure richement décorée. Quand ils y entrèrent enfin, Lily dut retenir une exclamation en découvrant le bassin central rempli d'une eau claire. Le fond, peint en bleu, révélait des poissons d'un rouge exquis et une petite fontaine jaillissait au centre.

« C'est juste le vestibule, intervint Emira. Pas de quoi s'extasier ! »

Elle tira James pour le persuader à avancer, mais Elias, lui, resta à l'entrée.

« J'ai un très bon livre anglais qui parle de mon école, si tu veux, dit-il à Lily.

-Oh, j'en serais ravie !

-Super ! fit James. Après l'Histoire de Poudlard, Evans va lire l'Histoire de… Comment s'appelle cette école ?

-Agrabah », dit Emira.

James pouffa, feintant de tousser. Lily, elle, eut un sourire amusé. Elle se retint de dire 'Comme la ville dans Aladdin ?' pour ne pas paraître idiote. Mais le nom planait dans l'air.

« On continue la visite ? » proposa-t-elle.

Elias avança aussitôt le long du couloir. Toute la visite fut, aux yeux de Lily, une merveille. Emira était plus occupée à essayer de séduire James qu'autre chose, mais Elias était un guide rêvé. Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Où devait se réunir les élèves pour manger ou simplement discuter, où se trouvait la bibliothèque et quelles avantages elle avait pour eux qui ne parlait ou ne lisait pas leur langue, où étaient situées les classes, où étaient les appartements des professeurs, les dortoirs des élèves et autres petits détails importants. Lily fut assez surprise de découvrir que, contrairement à Poudlard, les élèves n'étaient divisés qu'en deux groupes : les filles et les garçons. Chaque groupe avait un immense dortoir, tous deux placés aux extrémités du palais qui leur servait d'école. A l'est, les filles, à l'ouest, les garçons. C'était aussi simple que ça. Ils pouvaient se rencontrer, discuter… Ils avaient classe ensemble… Bref, à part les salles communes et les dortoirs différents, il n'y avait aucune entrave pour la communication des filles et des garçons.

« Heureusement ! fit Emira. Je n'aurai pas supporté de ne pas voir de garçons… »

Et elle lança un regard lourd de sens à un James occupé à regarder la voûte d'une porte.

Lily avait bien tenté d'ignorer la jeune fille, la vérité, c'était qu'elle était profondément énervée par son comportement. Elle était plus qu'insultante, dans sa manière d'aguicher James. Et ce n'était absolument pas de la jalousie !

'_Mais non… du tout ! Pas de jalousie ! Pas une miette !'_, se moqua sa conscience.

Lily préféra ignorer cette remarque.

« Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore tous là ? demanda Lily. Enfin, je veux dire… Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de vacances ?

-Nos vacances ont commencé, mais les élèves placés en dehors du palais peuvent rester s'ils le veulent. Quant à nous, nous sommes également en vacances, mais nous devons rester ici…

-Vous ne pouvez pas aller voir vos familles ? demanda Lily.

-Oh, si ! Mais il nous faut une demande spéciale et ce n'est jamais plus de deux semaines. Les études ici sont très dures et coûtent très cher. La majorité d'entre nous préfère rester pendant les mois d'été pour préparer l'année à venir ou pour revoir des sujets difficiles…

-Vous étudiez tout le temps ? demanda James, semblant effrayé.

-Non, pas tout le temps, répondit Emira. Ce travail est une décision personnelle. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester les deux mois… Mais c'est généralement vivement conseillé. C'est vraiment très dur, ici… »

Lily les regarda avec surprise.

« Qu'entendez-vous par très dur ? »

Elias sourit.

« Allons dans les jardins, dit-il. Nous pourrons nous asseoir sur un banc à l'ombre et nous en discuterons… »

Lily hocha de la tête. Elle avait déjà visité les jardins et elle les adorait ! Il y avait tellement de fleurs, tellement de plantes, que le foisonnement de couleurs et d'odeurs en était enchanteur. Il y avait de petites allées de pierre blanche qui permettaient aux élèves de véhiculer et quelques petits bancs en pierre pour s'installer. Elias lui avait dit que c'était les élèves qui s'occupaient de ces plantes. Ils y travaillaient au moins deux heures par jour.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, quelques élèves étaient justement en train de soigner leur jardinet. Elias les salua avec respect tandis qu'Emira les ignorait. Ils allèrent s'installer sur un banc placé devant une petite cascatelle artificielle.

« Contrairement à vous, Anglais, nos études sont amplement plus difficiles que les vôtres. Nous ne sortons de cette école qu'à 25 ans. Notre programme est bien plus chargé que le vôtre. Nous avons bien entendu les matières sorcières classiques : Enchantement, Métamorphose, Potion, Botanique, Défense contre les forces du mal, Soin aux créatures magique, vol, Arithmancie, Divination et j'en passe. Cependant, nous avons aussi l'étude de la magie propre à notre pays.

-La magie propre à votre pays ? demanda James.

-Nous, orientaux, avons beaucoup d'autres magies. Nous avons une énorme connaissance en alchimie, sans oublier nos enchantements particuliers. Vous êtes également dans le pays des génies, des tapis volants et j'en passe. Tout cela ne s'apprend pas en un an. Nous avons également pas mal de matières moldues. Les mathématiques, l'écriture, la lecture, la géographie, l'Histoire… Tant de matières que vous n'étudiez pas à Poudlard.

-Mais nous étudions l'Histoire à Poudlard ! fit James.

-Oui, mais uniquement l'Histoire de l'Angleterre Sorcier. Nous étudions l'Histoire du monde ! Qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu ! »

James et Lily parurent réellement impressionnés.

« Et nous allons avoir toutes ces matières ? demanda James, horrifié.

-Non, nous avons prévu de vous faire un horaire spécifique à votre pays. Une matière a été créée spécialement pour vous. Elle a pour but de vous donner un petit condenser de notre culture et de notre magie. »

Lily eut aussitôt l'air ravie.

« Quand aurons-nous notre horaire ? Nous aurons des cours avec vous ?

-Oh, sûrement, dit Elias. Quant à l'horaire, il est probablement sur votre lit.

-Nous aurons du temps libre pour visiter les alentours ? demanda James.

-Bien sûr ! Nous vous ferons visiter tout Agrabah dés le premier week-end, si vous voulez ! » s'exclama Emira.

Les deux anglais eurent le même regard joyeux à l'idée de visiter la ville.

« Aurons-nous un uniforme ?

-Oui, il doit être sur votre lit…

-Et les professeurs ? Ils vont faire cours en Anglais ?

-Non, mais ce soir, vous allez recevoir une prothèse pour mettre sur votre tête. Pour toi, Lily, cela ressemblera à une petite barrette en forme de fleur. Et pour James, ce sera juste une broche en forme de Vif d'Or.

-Cette broche va nous permettre de comprendre votre langue ?

-Oui et aussi de la lire !

-Chouette alors ! s'exclama Lily. J'ai hâte de pouvoir lire des livres de votre bibliothèque.

-On ne reste que deux semaines, Evans, se moqua James. Tu peux commencer tout de suite !

-Rooh, toi ! »

* * *

La première journée s'était passée calmement. James et Lily avaient bombardé leurs guides de questions diverses allant de l'heure des repas jusqu'à l'âge des élèves et professeurs. Ils s'étaient renseignés sur tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, désirant en savoir suffisamment que pour ne pas être réprimandés les premiers jours. Et ils firent bien ! Dés le lendemain, ce fut la pagaille ! Lily se réveilla un peu en retard et elle du courir partout pour enfiler son uniforme noir et blanc, sans oublier sa coiffure. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux en une demi-queue qu'elle fixa avec la barrette. Aussitôt, elle compris ce qu'une fille nommée Aïda lui disait :

« Tu n'auras pas le temps de déjeuner ! Vite, vite ! »

Lily s'empêcha de pester contre la pauvre jeune fille et attrapa son sac de cours habituel pour Poudlard. Elle y avait fourré pas mal de parchemins, une plume, de l'encre et son horaire. Ce fut au pas de course qu'elle franchit la longue salle qu'était le dortoir des filles. Celle-ci était aussi longue que la Grande Salle ! Les lits étaient alignés en plusieurs rangées et entourés de rideaux vaporeux et légers, de différentes couleurs. Cela rendait le dortoir presque irréel ! Lily avait eu l'impression d'entrer dans un arc-en-ciel, la veille. A présent, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar ! Il lui avait fallu trois heures pour trouver la porte de sortie et alors, elle dut chercher après la salle de classe. Elle n'arriva pas en retard, Merlin soit loué. Potter, par contre, se fit remarquer.

Alors que tous les élèves étaient installés sur d'énormes coussins, une tablette où était accroché un parchemin sur les genoux, il toqua à la porte et entra. Lily dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. A moins que ce ne soit pour ne pas lui dire qu'il avait un beau cul dans cette tenue ? Mais non, pourquoi aurait-elle pensé une telle chose, allons ? Bon, elle devait admettre que son pantalon le mettait en valeur, mais sans plus !

Le professeur se montra indulgent, bien heureusement. Mais il fit clairement comprendre au jeune homme qu'une fois était acceptable, mais pas deux ! Le reste de la journée se passa mieux. Lily avait essayé de rester auprès d'Emira, mais elle ne semblait pas la porter dans son cœur. Heureusement pour elle, Seti se montra plus gentille. Elle lui plut très vite, avec son petit air timide et ses grands yeux pleins d'étoiles. Seti lui avoua même que certaines filles avaient peur de Lily, à cause de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Mais pas elle, ça lui plaisait.

« Pourquoi cela leur fait-il peur ? demanda la jeune fille, deux soirs après son arrivée.

-Parce qu'ils sont très beaux et flamboyants. Tu fais penser à… Une princesse ! »

Lily avait rougi sous le compliment. Seti était une fille adorable ! Elle aimait son caractère doux et simple, ses éclats de rire, ses sourires. C'était une égyptienne et elle avait donc un grand savoir sur son pays. Ce que Lily fut ravie d'apprendre. Pendant des heures, elle lui avait posé des questions sur son pays, sa magie, bref, sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait !

Pendant les premiers jours, Lily avait évité son camarade Gryffondor un maximum. Et elle fut déçue de ne pas le voir la chercher. Au fond d'elle-même, Lily avait toujours un peu douté des paroles de James.

'_Il dit que je lui suis inintéressante, mais dés que je m'éloignerai, il m'appellera en me suppliant de sortir avec lui !'_

Mais elle s'était trompée ! James ne cherchait absolument pas à la voir ! Il se faisait ses propres amis, loin d'elle. Cette Emira, par exemple, le collait comme jamais ! Plusieurs garçons s'étaient intéressés et il riait bien souvent avec eux, parlant de choses et d'autres. Elle les croisait, dans les jardins et espérait presque que James viendrait lui dire bonjour. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Même si elle lui faisait un signe, James lui lançait un regard froid, faisait un vague signe de tête et puis plus rien. Et cela la blessait, bien évidemment.

'_Pour qui se prend-il ? Alors comme ça, sous prétexte que Mossieur a des amis, Mossieur m'oublie, m'ignore ! Et bien quoi ? Il a honte de moi ou quoi ?'_

Et cette Emira qui le collait comme une sangsue… Et ce n'était absolument pas de la jalousie ! Elle ne grognait pas du tout quand elle voyait cette pimbêche se coller contre James. Et elle ne pensait pas à lui comme étant son James. Pas du tout ! Jamais ! JA-MAIS !

Mais au fond d'elle-même, Lily savait bien qu'elle se mentait. Elle savait que les 'Hé, Lily', crié par le brun lui manquait. Que son sourire, ce sourire qu'il ne faisait qu'à elle, lui semblait soudainement vital. Elle savait qu'elle voulait ses yeux sur elle. Peut-être plus. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Pouvait-elle parler d'amour alors qu'elle le connaissait si peu ? Si peu, vraiment ? Pas tant que ça ! Ils vivaient dans la même école depuis sept ans, pouvait-elle dire qu'elle le connaissait peu ? D'une certaine manière, oui ! On lui parlait tant de fois du James gentil et attentionné… elle n'avait vu que le James arrogant et présomptueux. Jamais rien d'autre. Elle avait surpris quelques moments où il était lui-même, mais avec elle, il n'était pas lui-même… Parce qu'il l'aimait ? Ou parce qu'il se moquait ? Lily n'avait jamais pu le déterminer, mais elle était à présent certaine d'une chose : James Potter s'était moqué d'elle pendant six ans ! Sinon, il ne l'aurait pas oubliée comme ça, d'un coup. Il ne lui dirait pas qu'elle était 'inintéressante'…

Elle aurait dû s'en sentir soulagée… Elle aurait dû en être contente ! Enfin débarrasser de l'insupportable James Potter… Oui, elle aurait dû… Pourtant, pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas… Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal !

* * *

Une semaine, déjà, s'était écoulée et Elias, Emira, James et Lily s'étaient donnés rendez-vous près du bassin du hall. Pour l'occasion, Lily avait enfilé des vêtements de même coupe que ceux du premier jour, mais de couleur rouge orangé. Elle avait attiré plusieurs regards sur son passage, mais le seul qu'elle voulait attirer était celui du garçon venant du même pays qu'elle.

Car le raisonnement de Lily allait ainsi : Si James la trouvait vraiment inintéressante, alors il ne ferait pas attention à elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Si elle avait une tenue flamboyante et qu'on venait la draguer, par exemple, il ne devait pas réagir. Et elle allait le mettre au défi de le faire, lui qui ne cessait de prôner son appartenance définitive et irrévocable à sa personne depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ! Et ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'elle voulait sentir son regard sur elle ! Pas du tout, même ! Elle le mettait juste un peu à l'épreuve pour vérifier qu'elle avait enfin la paix !

'_Faudrait penser à arrêter de te mentir à toi-même…_

_-Oh, toi, la ferme !'_

Elle arriva donc, impatiente de voir la réaction de James. Mais une fois près du bassin, elle ne découvrit qu'Elias.

« James et Emira sont déjà partis, dit-il.

-Quoi, déjà ? J'ai été si longue ?

-Non, mais ils préféraient faire la visite… seuls. »

Lily ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se sentit soudainement si mal. En fait, si, elle savait pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas écouter son cœur qui pleurait.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda Elias. Tu es toute pâle… »

Lily sursauta et sourit au jeune homme.

« Non, non, ça va… Le soleil, sans doute… On va la visiter, cette ville/école ? »

Elias lui sourit et lui proposa son bras qu'elle prit avec une bénédiction sur le bout des lèvres. Ils marchèrent en silence le long de l'allée menant aux portes qui coupaient l'école de l'élite à celle des autres. Lily en fut plus que reconnaissante au jeune homme à son bras. Elias était définitivement quelqu'un de bien. Solitaire, renfermé, mystérieux, il était pourtant intelligent et attentionné. Il ne désirait absolument pas attirer l'attention sur lui et respectait toute personne l'entourant. De même, la majorité des élèves et des professeurs respectaient Elias. Qui était-il pour qu'on lui voue autant de considération ? Seti ne lui parlait pas d'Elias, même si Lily lui posait une question. Elle disait juste qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et de haut placé, dans le monde arabe…

Pendant toute la semaine, Elias était venu lui parler à divers moments pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Il lui avait fait visiter la bibliothèque, lui avait prêté des livres qui l'intéresseraient et que Lily avait dévorés en un temps record. Et parfois, ils se voyaient au jardin pour discuter de ce que la jeune fille avait découvert. Mais ce n'était pas des rendez-vous amoureux. On ne tombait pas amoureuses d'Elias. On l'appréciait. Sans plus. Il émanait de lui une sorte de confiance, de douceur qui apaisait, qui réconfortait. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de l'amour des autres. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était si solitaire. Mais Lily l'aimait bien, elle. Elle approuvait son calme et sa douceur. Le silence ne le dérangeait pas, de même que sa conversation. Elle n'avait jamais l'impression de déranger Elias avec sa soif de savoir alors que bien des garçons avaient soupiré face à sa curiosité intellectuelle. James Potter le premier !

Lily soupira en repensant à James. Pourquoi était-elle si acharnée à attirer son attention, maintenant qu'elle avait la paix ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à lui ? Car elle devait l'admettre, elle s'intéressait à lui ! Quelqu'un comme Elias serait bien plus intéressant, comme petit ami ! Mais non, il fallait qu'elle s'intéresse à ce présomptueux de James Potter. Et même s'il s'était subitement calmé - et désintéressé d'elle par la même occasion - elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que James Potter cachait quelque chose. Quoi ? Elle l'ignorait.

Poussant un soupir, elle réfléchit un long moment. Depuis le début de ce voyage, elle avait remarqué que James Potter était plus mature. Il avait certes réagi un peu stupidement aux acclamations reçues à leur arrivée, mais en fait, il n'avait fait que répondre aux signes qu'on lui offrait. Depuis, il s'était fait des amis - et une amie - et il s'était tenu loin d'elle. Trop loin. Lily devait admettre qu'elle avait besoin de James. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre, de le voir. Et elle qui le suppliait de la laisser en paix, quelques mois plus tôt ! Elle était maintenant la première à pleurnicher après. Mais voulait-elle récupérer son James ? Le James qu'elle connaissait à Poudlard ? Non, justement ! Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était connaître le James que ses amies lui dépeignaient, parfois. Celui qui était doux et gentil. Celui qui consolait, qui écoutait… Le James qui était sérieux un temps et rieur un autre… Mais soit elle avait l'arrogant, soit elle avait le froid James Potter. Et elle n'en voulait pas, de ceux là ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas être lui-même avec elle ?

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? fit soudainement Elias, la faisant sursauter.

-Heu… Oui, ça va, dit Lily. Je suis juste un peu… déçue qu'Emira et James ne soient pas là. Je n'ai pas vu… Je n'ai pas vu James depuis longtemps et j'espérais avoir l'occasion de parler avec lui. »

Elias resta un instant silencieux.

« Moi je crois que tu devrais l'éviter, justement. Encore deux ou trois jours… »

Lily eut l'air étonné et Elias sourit doucement.

« Tu as visiblement du mal à comprendre ce que tu ressens pour James Potter… La distance t'aiderait peut-être à y voir plus clair. »

La stupéfaction de Lily atteignit un sommet.

« Quoi, mais.. ? Comment tu.. ? »

Elias rit de nouveau.

« Cela se sent, tout simplement. »

Il y avait dans le ton d'Elias quelque chose d'irrévocable. Lily comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui poser de questions pour savoir comment il savait ce qu'elle éprouvait.

« Ainsi, selon toi, je devrais en rester éloignée ?

-Pas exactement… Laisse passer ce week-end, ensuite, lundi, profite du temps libre que vous avez en commun pour aller lui parler. Mais cherche avant tout à le connaître mieux. Je crois que ce serait déjà une bonne base… »

Lily ne répondit rien, perdue dans ses pensées.

* * *

La visite de la ville avait été plus qu'enrichissante. Elias l'avait guidée comme un chef et il lui avait fait une historique de tout ce qu'il savait sur Agrabah. Il lui avait montrée les lieux les plus beaux comme les plus laids. Il l'avait emmenée sur les marchés et conseillée pour l'achat des livres qui l'intéressaient ou encore pour les cadeaux qu'elle souhaitait faire à sa famille et à ses amis. Pendant toute la journée du samedi, elle oublia son problème avec James Potter. Elias était un garçon extraordinaire et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle essaya d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Mondialement parlant, Elias n'avait d'importance que du côté du monde sorcier. Il était le fils d'un Sultan Arabe Sorcier. Voilà d'où venaient l'importance qu'on lui portait mais aussi sa solitude. Comme le lui avait dit Elias alors qu'ils buvaient un verre à une terrasse, il était dur de savoir qui était l'ami d'Elias ou l'ami du fils du sultan. Lily en avait été très triste pour lui. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle était son amie, elle ! Mais pouvait-elle dire cela après seulement une semaine avec lui ? Alors qu'elle allait repartir bientôt ? Elle en doutait. Pourtant, elle lui dit. Elle lui dit que si elle avait eu plus de temps, elle aurait prit plaisir à être l'amie d'Elias, simplement Elias. Et s'ils n'avaient pas le temps de devenir des amis soudés, elle le considérait déjà comme un bon camarade, voir un copain sympathique. Elias ne dit rien, mais il avait eu un sourire qui ne mentait pas quant à ses sentiments.

Ils étaient rentrés à dos de chameaux. S'il était facile de descendre dans Agrabah, remonter était pénible. La soirée touchait à sa fin, quand ils arrivèrent à l'école centrale. Heureusement, le samedi, le directeur accordait aux élèves un temps de sortie très long. Lily était en train de descendre de son chameau quand elle sursauta en voyant quelque chose dans le ciel.

« Elias, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le garçon sursauta et leva les yeux.

« Ça, dit-il, c'est un tapis volant !

-Un tapis volant ? Vous en avez ?

-Bien sûr, dit le garçon. Nous en avons tous un. Ici, le Tapis volant est bien plus apprécié que vos balais. »

Lily regarda le tapis effectuer des loopings dans le ciel étoilé. Plissant les yeux, elle eut un sursaut en reconnaissant James Potter et Emira.

« On rentre ? » proposa Elias, lui lançant un regard compatissant.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête, tout en essayant de ne pas penser au cadre étrangement 'romantique' d'une balade sur un tapis volant dans un ciel étoilé. Non, elle n'y pensait pas du tout… Ou alors juste un peu !... Oui, mais vraiment très très peu !

Cette nuit là, Lily eut un mal de chien à dormir. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce que James pouvait ressentir, sur un tapis volant, en compagnie d'une fille aussi jolie qu'Emira. Peut-être qu'il en était enchanté. Peut-être qu'il serait séduit par la jeune fille sur ce tapis volant… Ou peut-être aussi que, le connaissant, il lui dirait que 'Un tapis volant, ça vaut pas nos bons vieux balais… Bon, tu me déposes, que j'aille dormir ?'. Mais elle n'y croyait pas trop, bien que ce soit tout à fait le style de James Potter d'être aussi lourd !

Elle finit par trouver le sommeil, non sans avoir imaginé Emira tomber de son tapis et mourir, éventrée par un cocotier particulièrement pointu. Le lendemain était dimanche et pour un dimanche, Lily ne se dérangeait jamais. En outre, elle avait décidé de suivre le conseil d'Elias. Sa sagesse n'avait d'égal que son intelligence. Elle n'irait parler à James que Lundi. En attendant, elle était bien décidée à l'éviter, elle aussi. Elle passa une partie de la journée à faire ses devoirs pour la rentrée scolaire. A Agrabah, même si les élèves restaient pour étudier, ils n'avaient pas pour autant des devoirs. Ainsi, elle était libre de ce côté-là. Et elle préférait nettement avoir de l'avance pour ses devoirs de vacances. Libérée de ça, au moins, elle serait tranquille en rentrant chez elle.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle. Elle était restée seule, à la bibliothèque. Même les élèves de l'école centrale ne travaillaient pas le dimanche. Seti n'avait même pas voulu l'accompagner, disant qu'elle préférait aller s'amuser dans les jardins. Pourtant, la bibliothèque était ouverte et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Le silence lui avait permis de finir ses devoirs pour son cours de Métamorphose et Enchantement. C'était déjà ça de fait…

La vérité, c'était qu'elle était allée extrêmement lentement, pour une jeune fille aussi habituée à travailler. Généralement, elle aurait au moins terminé quatre devoirs. Mais ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers son satané camarade de classe, ce maudit James Potter qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui pourrir la vie, même quand il n'était pas là. Elle ne cessait de penser à lui, ça virait tout doucement à l'obsession ! Ses yeux, son sourire… Elle commençait de plus en plus à rêvasser sur son physique et s'en était absolument gênant. Elle était la première à dire que les filles fantasmant sur des corps d'hommes étaient idiotes, qu'il fallait voir aussi le mental et bla bla bla ! Et pourtant, que faisait-elle ? Elle se demandait si s'était confortable, d'être dans les bras de James Potter. Elle se demandait si c'était bien d'être embrassée par James Potter. Si ses cheveux - et sa peau - étaient doux… Finalement, alors que la journée prenait fin, Lily avait rangé ses affaires pour aller dans les jardins. Cependant, une bonne partie des élèves les avaient désertés. Miss Rabat-joie avait encore laissé passer une occasion de s'amuser, comme disait Sirius Black.

Soupirant, elle s'était assise sur un petit banc de pierre, près d'un muret de pierres et avait admiré le coucher de soleil sur Agrabah. C'était sans doute parce qu'elle avait mal dormi la veille qu'elle s'était endormie là… Ou peut-être parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, nerveusement, de se poser des questions. Et l'aveu simple et logique qu'elle aimait James Potter l'avait détendue. Si détendue qu'elle s'endormit là, un bras dans le vide, son visage appuyé contre son coude.

Ce fut une secousse assez douce qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit deux petits yeux flous et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était toujours sur son banc, appuyée contre son muret. Et auprès d'elle se tenait une Seti inquiète.

« Tu nous a fait peur ! dit-elle. Cela fait des heures qu'on te cherche ! »

Encore un peu ailleurs, Lily regarda qui pouvait être le On avec Seti et découvrit Elias. Il lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit.

« J'étais là, dit-elle.

-Oui, tu étais là ! fit une troisième personne que Lily n'avait pas remarquée et qui n'était autre que James. Evans, pourquoi tu t'es endormie là ? Tu es inconsciente ! Tu aurais pu tomber !

-Oh, je t'en prie ! fit Lily, se levant tout en s'étendant, comme un chat. Tout le monde sait qu'il y a un sort de protection sur ce muret alors ne m'ennuie pas, James ! »

Celui-ci sursauta et Lily ne réalisa pas pourquoi. Elle s'aperçut également qu'il était inquiet. Cela lui fit plaisir, d'une certaine manière. Elle n'était peut-être pas si inintéressante que ça.

« Il est tard, fit Elias, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Nous devrions aller nous coucher. Bonne nuit à tous… »

Il tourna les talons et quitta le jardin, suivit d'une Seti bâillant. Lily, elle, regarda James. Il la fixait d'une manière étrange.

« Quoi ? fit Lily, agacée. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Non, rien », fit le concerné, tournant les talons brusquement.

Lily se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas en l'agressant qu'elle pourrait essayer d'avoir de lui autre chose que de la froideur.

« James ! » appela-t-elle, le rattrapant.

Le garçon s'était arrêté, se tournant vers elle. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

« Tu veux bien rester un peu avec moi, ici ? »

Il la regarda d'un air idiot qui la fit rire.

« J'aimerai te parler un peu… »

Ce fut le bouquet ! Il avait tout simplement ouvert la bouche, mais il finit par accepter, allant s'asseoir sur le banc où Lily s'était endormie. La jeune fille vint s'installer près de lui, regardant le ciel étoilé. Elle avait raison, c'était un cadre très romantique. Mais ce qu'elle avait à dire n'était pas facile. Et le cadre ne l'aidait pas.

« Alors, dit-elle, ses doigts jouant avec un morceau de sa veste émeraude et or. J'ai bien réfléchi, ces derniers temps et… je voulais m'excuser ! »

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les yeux de James se poser sur elle.

« Je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi, pendant ces six années à Poudlard. Bon, ma surveillance était méritée, tu dois l'admettre ! Je tiens vraiment à ce que Gryffondor gagne la coupe des quatre maisons chaque année et te voir ridiculiser des Serpentard pour rien est un peu ennuyant mais… Je n'aurai pas du être autant sur ton dos. Surtout cette année, en fait. Tu t'es un peu calmé, tout au long de notre sixième année. Et je ne parle même pas de notre voyage jusqu'à Istanbul et de cette première semaine à Agrabah. Tu… as changé, tu es plus calme et pourtant, j'ai continué à être aussi… »

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir.

« Bornée ? fit James. Insupportable ? Paranoïaque ? Insultante ? Blessante ?

-Un peu de tout ça, dit Lily, se sentant soudainement bien misérable. Mais comprends un peu, aussi ! Depuis qu'on se connaît tu as toujours été si…

-Immature, macho, arrogant, vaniteux ?

-Très exactement ! fit Lily, le regardant. Et tu n'étais comme ça qu'avec moi… »

James la regarda d'un air surpris.

« Je sais de par Alice que… Tu n'es pas comme ça, en fait.

-Alice t'a parlé de moi ?

-Non, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé… répondit Lily, inconsciente de ce qu'elle disait.

-Tu as posé des questions sur moi à Alice ?

-Non, je… Enfin, oui, je lui en ai posé parce que… Elle disait que tu étais différent, quand je n'étais pas là, alors je lui ai demandé comment tu étais et elle m'a répondu.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? » demanda James.

Lily gigota.

« Elle m'a dit que tu… que tu étais quelqu'un de gentil. De patient, voir prévenant. Elle a dit que tu étais plus sérieux. »

Lily leva ses jambes, posant ses pieds sur le muret et enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux, se protégeant ainsi du froid de la nuit.

« J'avais du mal à la croire, au début, que tu sois comme elle le découvrait, mais en t'observant, j'ai bien du admettre qu'elle avait raison.

-Parce que tu m'as observé ?

-Je crois que je t'en ai voulu, fit Lily, sans remarquer l'état de surprise du brun à côté d'elle. De ne pas être naturel avec moi.

-J'étais naturel ! s'exclama James.

-Non, tu ne l'étais pas ! Quand tu étais avec moi tu étais si arrogant, si…

-Je sais, je sais ! fit James, boudeur. Pas besoin de le répéter. »

Lily rit, amusée.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'un an à Poudlard, murmura la jeune fille. Ai-je l'espoir de connaître le vrai James ? »

Elle tourna ses yeux émeraude vers lui, le regardant d'un air presque suppliant.

« Et bien, dit James, gigotant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… »

Lily sourit.

« Quand tu dis… me connaître, cela veut-il dire qu'on va devoir passer notre temps à discuter ensemble ?

-Oh, non ! s'exclama Lily. Juste… Passer du temps ensemble… Et laisser les choses se faire. Mais tu n'es pas obligé, si tu ne veux pas… »

Elle se leva, soudain incapable de rester assise à côté de lui. Quelle idiote ! Il pouvait l'envoyer balader, là, comme ça… Ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle était 'inintéressante' ? Pourquoi voudrait-il la connaître, si elle était si inintéressante que ça ! Elle sentit ses épaules s'affaisser sous le silence du brun.

« Tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle marchait sur le sentier de pierre blanche baigné de lumière lunaire. Oublie ça, c'est une mauvaise idée ! »

Et avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle partit en courant. Bien sûr, elle l'entendit l'appeler… Elle l'entendit sur ses talons. Mais Lily courait vite. Trop vite pour un James Potter qui avait commencé à la poursuivre alors qu'elle avait déjà traversé tout le jardin. Mais assez pour aller cacher ses larmes dans son lit.

Quelle idiote ! Elle avait oublié que James s'en fichait, à présent, de ce qu'elle voulait. Il l'avait considérée pendant six ans et c'était quand elle s'intéressait à lui qu'il s'en fichait ! C'était trop bête… Mais ça devait être comme ça, sans doute… D'un autre côté… S'il ne s'était pas désintéresser d'elle, aurait-elle remarqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui ? Même sa stupidité lui manquait ! Quelle idiote ! Mais quelle idiote !

C'est ce qu'elle se répéta une bonne partie de la nuit, en pleurant dans son lit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme finalement, pleurant encore. Quand Seti la réveilla le lendemain, elle avait des petits yeux rouges et gonflés.

« Ça s'est mal passé, hier ? » demanda Seti.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Lily, Seti répondit :

« Elias… »

Lily eut un léger sourire, mais il n'exprimait pas une grande joie, loin de là.

« Il t'a tout expliqué ?

-Tout ce qu'il savait, en tout cas… Tu as des sentiments pour James qui sont assez confus… C'est pour ça qu'il est parti si vite, hier soir. Il m'a dit quand il a vu que je t'attendais dans le couloir que tu devais parler avec James… Mettre des choses aux claires. Mais c'est tout ce que je sais… »

Lily soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« C'est malheureusement bien plus compliqué, dit-elle.

-Tu nous expliqueras ça, à Elias et moi, pendant le repas de Midi ! Allez, viens… »

Lily sourit et hocha de la tête. Elle s'habilla et coiffa ses cheveux rapidement, y replaçant la broche avec élégance. Elle suivit ensuite Seti, la tête basse. Elle avait peur de croiser James, soudainement. Et ça arriverait sûrement, à un moment où un autre. Soupirant, elle suivit son amie dans les couloirs et s'installa avec elle à une table dans la salle à manger de l'école. Contrairement à Poudlard, le repas à Agrabah ne divisait pas les élèves en quatre grandes tables. Il y avait au contraire des milliers de petites tables où les élèves s'installaient pour manger. La jeune fille s'installa avec Seti et n'osa pas lever les yeux pour chercher après son camarade. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement, mais même… Elle sursauta pourtant en voyant Elias s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tu as pleuré », dit-il.

C'était une simple constatation. Il ne demandait pas d'explication. Mais Lily commença à raconter. D'abord sa rencontre avec James Potter. Puis la cour acharnée de celui-ci. Et ensuite, sa déclaration sur le paquebot. Et enfin, la discussion de la veille.

« Tu aurais dû le laisser répondre ! fit Seti, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de classe.

-Je ne crois pas, non, fit Elias. Lily… Je crains que tu te sois faites arnaquer ! »

La jeune fille sursauta.

« Pardon ? fit-elle, étonnée.

-Tu t'es faite avoir ! répéta Elias. Ton James ne te trouve pas inintéressante ! Si c'était le cas, il ne te regarderait pas en coin quand tu as le dos tourné. Ce qu'il veut, c'est que tu t'intéresses à lui en te faisant croire qu'il ne t'aime plus. C'est un jeu dangereux, mais un bon jeu, étant donné qu'il marche…

-Comment… ? s'exclama Lily, outrée.

-Ne t'emporte pas, dit calmement Elias. Ton James a prit la dernière solution qu'il lui restait. Quelqu'un a du lui faire remarquer que plus il essayerait de te séduire, plus il te laisserait fuir. Qu'il fallait qu'il te laisse venir de toi-même… Seul ennui, c'était que tu ne le ferais pas sans qu'il ne te provoque à le faire, d'où son mensonge sur le bateau. Il t'aime, c'est déjà ça, non ? »

Lily en resta un instant silencieuse. Elias disait-il vrai ? James l'aimait-il ? Et si oui, qu'aurait-il répondu, la veille ? Aurait-il continué son manège ou aurait-il accepté le rapprochement que Lily lui proposait ?

« Je ne vois pas où le rapprochement qu'ils allaient avoir hier était une mauvaise idée, alors, fit remarquer Seti à Elias.

-C'était pourtant mauvais ! James aurait en quelques sortes gagné ! Il aurait pensé que Lily ne pouvait vivre sans lui et les conséquences auraient été dramatiques… Ce garçon a besoin d'avoir une personne à sa hauteur… Il a un ego démesuré ! »

Lily éclata de rire en l'entendant parler.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » dit-elle, entre deux rires.

Elias eut un sourire tendre en l'entendant rire.

« Que dois-je faire, alors ? Demanda Lily.

-Ce que tu dois faire ? Mais retourner son plan contre lui ! dit Elias. Fais-toi belle… Epoustouflante ! Que James ne regarde que toi à présent. Il te dit inintéressante, nous allons voir à quel point il peut te résister ! Si tout se passe bien… Dans une semaine, vous êtes ensemble.

-Tu crois ça ? fit Lily, étonnée, alors qu'ils rentraient en classe.

-J'en suis certain ! » fit Elias, souriant.

Lily ne chercha même pas à le contredire et alla s'installer à sa place, ne remarquant même pas le regard de James Potter posé sur elle.

* * *

_**Fin de la première partie. **_

* * *


End file.
